homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Korean Republic
The Greater Korean Republic is the primary antagonist country within Homefront. Overview History After the defeat of the occupying Japanese in 1945, the Korean peninsula was divided at the 38th parallel, with the northern section administered by the Soviet Union, while the south was administered initially by the United States, originally intended to be only until elections could be held to create a new, and unified, Korean government. However, disagreement between the Soviets and Americans on who should lead this new Korea led to north and south effectively becoming states indepoendent of each other. Soviet presence in North Korea ended in 1948 with the withdrawal of the Red Army and left political control to communist North Korean leader Kim Il-Sung. After launching two abortive, insurrective attempts to reunify the country, North Korea launched a surprise invasion of the south on June 25, 1950, tipping off the Korean War. The main belligerents were, on the one side, Republic Of Korea (South) with the assistance of a multi-nation United Nations force, and, on the other, the People's Democratic Republic Of Korea (North), aided by the People's Republic Of China, which entered the war on October 19, 1950. The war spanned three years, and resulted in the deaths of over 3 million people. A cease-fire was reached in Panmunjeom on July 27, 1953, and the current de fact border, the Demilitarised Zone (DMZ), was formed by the front lines at the time of armistice. No peace agreement has ever been signed, meaning the north and south are in a state of war to this day, and the years since, several hundred Koreans, as wells as scores of American servicemen, have been killed in sporadic fighting centred on the Demilitarised Zone. ''Homefront'' Storyline On July 29, 2012, the then North Korean dictator Kim Jong-il passed away at the age of 71. As a result, his son Kim Jong-un took over power. In 2013, Kim Jong-un successfully reunited the Koreas to form the Greater Korean Republic. As a result the GKR rises in economic and military power. By 2017, American forces had withdrawn its military presence from Asia, as a result of the United States's economic downfall; thus Asia was left defenseless against the onslaught of the newly unified Korea. In 2018, war is declared by the GKR on Japan, which promptly surrendered after the GKR destroys a nuclear reactor, expelling radiation across Japan's coast. As the U.S. withdrew their troops overseas because of economic reasons, the GKR, left uncontested, conquered most of southeastern Asia consisting Vietnam, Indonesia, the Philippines, Malaysia and Thailand. By 2024, the GKR set it's sights on the financially and militarily weakened United States. On January 15, 2025, the Korean People's Army began its invasion on the U.S. after the GKR launches an EMP satellite over America which wipes out the nation's power grid; thus, allowing Korean forces to easily overrun Hawaii and then San Francisco, and soon after occupying most of the western side of the unstable country. By 2026, the GKR gained total control of all American states west of the Mississippi River under the established so-called New Korean Federation of Occupied America, after irradiating the entire Mississippi River during Operation Watersnake as fortification for their control of the western side. By 2027, despite controlling the majority of the former United States, the GKR is met with stubborn opposition from the American Resistance. Category:Homefront enemies Category:Countries Category:Greater Korean Republic